Passions Within
by Synessa
Summary: Yuuki agreed to marry Kaname and bids goodbye to Zero. POEMS from the thoughts of each character. Some violence and lust.
1. Kaname's Thoughts

Passions Within

Written from Kaname's Perspective as he watches from his window

Dignified as I watch his eyes filled with recognizable lust,

Even when the red fades to grey the lust remains.

If I cannot rip away the lust then I'd rip out his heart,

But in her innocence she protects his condemned life.

Compassion leads her to comfort him who stole part of her life giving blood.

Her precious arms around his unworthy body, bidding him goodbye.

Filth on something of much more worth than jewels and rubies.

He will run away from what he is but,

If he ever comes back I will end what he is or would be.

I will make her devotion for him slip away in the memory,

Along with every undeserving mortal or immortal who dared look upon her.

The chessboard will regain its queen and the knight will surrender or die.

The rest are pawns who will live to protect my precious one,

But you, you will no longer covet her and she will be mine completely.

I will remove you from her presences and heart.

You fulfilled your purpose and became what you hated the most,

So sit in yourself loathing and

watch as she gives herself to me and fulfills her destiny.

You stole something precious from her, from me.

You will know now that she has been mine from the time she entered the world,

Intended for me, meant for me. I cannot covet what already belong to me.

Yes soon you will know she has always been mine, all mine.

Tonight she will agree to stand by me as my pureblood Queen.

After the ceremony you will take your leave knowing you lost,

And she will no longer think of you as I lead her to my bed.

She'll breath my name and my name only as she will continue to for eternity.

Leave now child knowing she is a part of me and always has been and will be forever.


	2. Zero's Thoughts

I did Kaname's point of view because I think he is such an interesting character. He is quiet about his emotions but the manga hints at some major passions that he chooses to hide. For example after Zero bit Yuuki there is a picture of Kaname stabbing a picture of Zero. I can't help it, I love the complicated characters. He knows he is not innocent but he also would do anything for Yuuki. Anyway I just love it and I got such a great response from Kaname's poem I decided to do all three!

Beware Zero's is dark! Remember I am bringing out vampire's most strong desires and passions, It isn't going to be super pleasant!

Poem from Zero's position as Yuuki apologizes for hurting him and tells him goodbye.

Passions Within 2

Even now it burns in my throat the need for her blood,

Almost as strong as the need for companionship.

She bids me goodbye and the monster screams take her drink her make her yours.

Unwrapping her arms around me and stepping back makes my heart ache,

But the distance silences the beast for the time being.

The immortal beast falls quiet but the mortal animal still has the urge for her body.

His voice does not always scream but he is always there wanting,

Urging my hands forward needing to pull her into me,

Part wanting to only hold the last piece of innocence I had.

Yes I was now the evil and she was the only pure part of me left.

Then the other part of the carnal man had much more sinister reasons to place my hands on her skin,

The vampire and carnal man wants were so often now they had fused into one dark fantasy.

Even as her mouth trembled and tears slip down her face the passions slipped back in.

Everything I am screamed to crush my lips to hers and release my hands to their own will.

I'd consuming her in every way I could, biting her bottom lip and drinking deeply,

While she becomes weak and give into my fury and passion.

She'd still might choose HIM and leave me wanting only her compassion, the one thing I cannot take by force.

Opening my eyes back to her face as anger takes the place of lust.

Even as I long after her I know she's thinking of him even before,

Before she became one of my enemies she was always thinking of him.

When I stood in her presence her eyes would drift toward him, the pureblood.

Then she became one of them. It seems my life was meant to be tortured by them.

Was it my destiny to be controlled and manipulated by the purebloods?

It was better that I leave and become stronger for the hell they all thrust me in.

One made me the monster to do her bidding and appeal to her wiles,

Another manipulated me to his own designs then stealing the only thing I had left,

And this one, this one ripped out my heart as the final blow.

I turn away from my love and my enemy swearing internally,

If I come back I will be strong enough, she will not make me weak.

I will finish my destiny and eliminate the demons,

Who ruined my life but…

The last bit of human in me whispers,

If she were to allow me to be her weakness I'll let her live.


End file.
